


Yifan Is Not Getting Dumped Today

by LimaBeanie



Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie
Summary: The morning after Junmyeon claims Yifan as his own, he wakes up in his apartment alone and with a raging hangover. He’s calm for about 10 seconds before he hears someone in his apartment on the phone speaking in Cantonese. Anxiety is coming for him today
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: This Was Not Supposed To Happen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Yifan Is Not Getting Dumped Today

**Author's Note:**

> This universe just won’t leave me alone. I spent the most time on this one so I hope that it’s not a mess 😅
> 
> I don’t know what to tag anymore.
> 
> You know the drill by now. Korean translation in the end notes.
> 
> Also I have never been to Korea and know next to nothing about Korean culture and life so if I made any mistakes please let me know.

Maybe if Junmyeon had not woken up the morning after Minseok Hyung’s party fully dressed, alone and with a raging hangover, his anxiety might not have spiked when he realised that he wasn’t alone in his apartment. But chances are that had Junmyeon woken up to find a man other than himself in his bed, anxiety would have come for him either way. 

Junmyeon had been awake for all of ten seconds when he heard someone speaking softly in his living room. ‘Oh no. Who have I done now?’ Junmyeon thinks to himself as he buries himself deeper into his covers. It says a lot that his mind immediately jumps to a hook up, despite the other side of his bed being cold and still being dressed. It’s also likely that someone managed to break in, but that kind of thing mostly only happens to Jongin. There’s something about Kai’s abs in a crop top that brings all the sasaengs to the yard. It’s disgusting. 

Junmyeon recognises the language his house guest to be speaking as Cantonese. He is too hungover for this. Not that he’d be able to deal if he wasn’t. He knows almost no Cantonese. Besides Korean, Junmyeon can only speak Mandarin and English, albeit brokenly. His Japanese is dismal but still leagues above his Cantonese. Junmyeon hopes that his house guest speaks Korean because only drunk him knows how to flirt in every language. 

After mentally preparing himself to have an awkward morning after conversation, he gets up to deal with the stranger. He’s suddenly seriously grateful that it was mostly just industry people at the party last night. The last thing he needs to be worrying about, is gauging whether or not this person is going straight to dispatch HQ from his apartment. He doesn’t need to give anxiety another reason to stick around. 

Junmyeon wishes that he was more surprised to find that the stranger was not a stranger at all but in fact his nemesis, Kris Wu. Or rather his boyfriend. If the memories flooding his mind from last night are to be believed. Junmyeon groans internally as he remembers that he kissed Kris last night, completely unprompted. And more than once too. Not even he recognises the Junmyeon from his memories. The confident and sexy Junmyeon who apparently goes around claiming cool boys as his own and bringing them to their knees. Who even is he? Where did he learn to be so… so… Junmyeon can’t even think of the words. His head hurts. 

Junmyeon walks right past Kris, who was still speaking Cantonese on the phone, and straight to his kitchen to find something for his hangover, only to find congee on the stove. Okay Junmyeon is definitely not breaking up with anyone today. He feels a pair of lips place a peck on top his head before he sees a hand coming out from behind him handing him a bottle of 헛개수. Junmyeon eagerly accepts the drink and downs it before settling into the arms that have now found their way around him. He’s a sucker for back hugs. It’s not that he likes this guy. He just really likes back hugs and he’s one of the few idols that really means it when he says that he’s not dating. So it’s been a while since he’s had a mans arms around him like this. Don’t judge him. 

“Good Morning.” Kris says in English placing another peck to Junmyeon’s head. “Mm.” He mumbles in response his eyes closed just soaking in the warmth while he still can. “Sit down. I made you something for your hangover. Should be ready now.” Kris says switching to Korean. This is the part where Junmyeon is supposed to be surprised at the ease in which Kris is able to switch between languages this early, but he’s too busy letting out a small whine in complaint, because Kris chose that moment to let go of him. Kris chuckles and pecks his boyfriend’s temple before setting the table. 

How long has Kris been up that he’s already gotten himself this familiar with his apartment? Junmyeon thinks to himself as he sits down. Now that he’s starting to think clearly he’s remembering a whole lot from last night. Including the fact that his fully dressed body and empty left side of the bed were not deceiving. Nothing happened with Kris last night. At least nothing that Junmyeon was worried about when he first realised that he wasn’t alone in his apartment. Kris never left his side last night, not that Junmyeon would have let him out of his reach for long. It’s always easy to tell how much Junmyeon likes someone by how much he touches them. He’s always been a very touchy person, especially with his friends. He’s known as the skinship hyung around SM. He’s always mindlessly reaching out and giving casual touches to show his affection. Most of the time he really doesn’t know that he’s doing it until it’s pointed out. With women and potential romantic interests he’s different though. Careful not to give anyone the wrong idea or make anyone uncomfortable, so he’s super conscious to keep his hands to himself. But with someone like Sehun, who’s been like a little brother to him for years, there’s no holding back. During the winter, Junmyeon often just rolls up a sleeve of Sehun’s jersey to gain access to his bare arm and mindlessly strokes it while talking to him. It was only when the dating rumours started amongst the trainees that Junmyeon even realised what he was doing. The way Sehun just endulged his hyung without even batting an eye, didn’t help matters. 

So when it seemed that Junmyeon’s hands couldn’t be away from Kris for longer than a minute; well that was the least surprising thing about that night. Junmyeon remembers feeling Sehun’s knowing gaze from across the room every time he found himself with a hand on the back of Kris’ neck, playing with the curls on his nape. Or Yifan, as he insisted that every one of Junmyeon’s friends call him at the party last night. Junmyeon blushes as he remembers the gummy smile on the Chinese man’s face as he introduced himself to Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae. “Hello I’m Yifan. Myeonie’s boyfriend.” Junmyeon remembers being impressed at how casual Yifan sounded despite speaking in formal Korean. Maybe it was the way he slung his arm around Junmyeon as he said it. Or maybe it was the ease in which he call Junmyeon by his nickname while doing it, as if they’d been dating for months and not seconds at that point. The shit eating grin on Baekhyun’s face combined with the matching smirks on Jongdae and Chanyeol’s will haunt Junmyeon’s nightmares for the rest of his life. Maybe it’s a good thing that he decided not to breakup with Yifan today. The damage has clearly already been done he might as well live his best life. 

———

By the time breakfast and the dishes were done, Yifan had to go attend to some business. Apparently he’s filming a movie on location, which is why he’s going to be in Seoul for a few months. Four to be exact. Four whole months for Junmyeon to get used to living in the same city as Yifan and seeing him whenever he wants – between his jam packed idol schedule that is – only for Yifan to be snatched away and go all the way back to China. Maybe Junmyeon should cut his losses now, before he gets too comfortable. Before he gets too greedy. Junmyeon doesn’t do relationships anyway and there’s a reason for that. He doesn’t need to be breaking his own rules for a boy from a different time zone. This is what he gets for living recklessly. He is not Sehun. He is not Jongdae. He can’t just do whatever he wants. He’s too… Junmyeon for that. 

Yifan is lingering in his doorway, neither of them wanting this to end. Yes they’ve done the whole number exchange thing. Yes they’ve been delightfully domestic all morning. Yes Yifan has been flirting for weeks before last night and yeah the whole “You’re mine now” thing was cute and sexy last night when the drinks were flowing, the bass was pounding through the speakers and Junmyeon’s feelings, usually carefully hidden behind his walls, were uncaged and free for the night. But it’s the morning after now, and even if they can keep this up for the next four months while Yifan is in town, this relationship has a time limit. They both know it, even if neither will say it. Part of Junmyeon hopes that Yifan will do the responsible thing and delete his number as soon as he’s in the elevator. 

Junmyeon and Yifan are standing so close together that Junmyeon can make out his boyfriend’s individual eyelashes. Can he even still call him that, even if just in his head, now that reality has set in with the morning sun? “자기야 안녕“ Yifan says softly staring straight through his eyes and into his soul. Junmyeon’s heart flutters. He should get that checked he thinks to himself before closing the distance between them and kissing Yifan. ‘Just one last time. Let me do what I want just one last time.’ Junmyeon thinks to himself, putting his all into the kiss. Judging by his next words though, Yifan didn’t see it for the goodbye that it was. “I love you.” Junmyeon’s eyes widen in shock. “Ya! Are you insane?!” He practically yells hitting Yifan’s arm hard enough to make him stumble back a little, now completely out of his apartment with a way too amused look on his face. Junmyeon has never met someone so crazy in his life. Junmyeon is Korean, people drop the love bomb just for getting to the second date over here, but Yifan is meant to be the westerner and it’s been less than a day. What kind of psychopath did he have in his guest bed last night?! Yifan is chuckling at how flustered he’s got Junmyeon. Junmyeon is going to call the police, this is not okay. “I’ll call you.” Yifan promises and Junmyeon just nods, unable to speak with all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Yifan leaves a stunned Junmyeon behind as he heads to the elevator, his gummy smile from last night back with full force. 

It takes Junmyeon a full minute to get himself together and decides that he’s not going to let that crazy person just leave like that. He chases after Yifan and finds him already in the elevator, the doors starting to close. His reaches out to stop the doors just in time. “Fan ah.” Junmyeon would rather pretend that he’s a little breathless from jogging the short distance from his apartment to the elevator than admit that it’s because he managed to get himself all flustered from the sudden nickname use. “I still don’t like you but..” Junmyeon let’s go of the elevator doors and takes a step back, letting the elevator doors start to close before finishing. “나도.” It’s a good thing that the doors closed before Yifan could process what Junmyeon was trying to say. Junmyeon would have been blinded by his boyfriend’s elated grin otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> 헛개수 - Hutgaesoo (Korean Hangover drink). 
> 
> 자기야 안녕 - Jagiya Annyeong (Annyeong means both hello and goodbye. So this is both a reference to that first tweet and a goodbye)
> 
> 나도 - Nado (Me too/Ditto)
> 
> Kudos, comment, share and all that good stuff.  
> I’ll try reply to everyone so feel free to share your thoughts.


End file.
